Living Without You
by dramaqueen
Summary: A song fic to Toni Braxton's 'UnBreak My Heart'. Hermione is crying by somone's grave but who is she mourning?


Living Without You  
  
A/N: The song is Toni Braxton's 'Un-Break My Heart', and the story takes place about 10 years after their seventh year of Hogwarts. Hermione is visiting a grave. But whose is it? Disclaimer: I don't own either the song or anything to do with Harry Potter. But then again, you already knew that.  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Come back and bring back the smile  
  
Come and take these tears away  
  
I need your arms to hold me now  
  
The nights are so unkind  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
  
Hermione walked through the cemetery, heading for the plot she had spent so much time at these past few months. Once she arrived at her destination she knelt down and carefully laid the flowers that she'd been carrying at the foot of the headstone.  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked out of my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
My heart  
  
It had happened nearly a year ago now, but that did not stop Hermione from remembering the events of that day as if it had been the one before. Not that she could ever forget.  
  
The smile on his face as he woke her up that morning, the breakfast they'd eaten together, the plans they'd made for the day. All of it replayed in her mind like a muggle CD on repeat. And so did the feeling of her heart breaking when she had realised that she was going to loose him forever.  
  
Take back that sad word good-bye  
  
Bring back the joy to my life  
  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
  
Come and kiss this pain away  
  
I can't forget the day you left  
  
Time is so unkind  
  
And life is cruel without you here beside me  
  
The tears were rolling down her cheeks now, blurring her vision and making her cheeks red. She was such a mess, both on the outside and in. She no longer looked after her hair, instead choosing to let it go back to the frizzy mess that it had been when she was in school, and she hadn't seen or spoken to any of her friends since the day of the funeral.  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked out of my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
My heart  
  
Everyone had been so sympathetic, asking if she was okay and telling that they were there for her if she needed them. They'd all told her that they couldn't imagine what she must have been going through. And they were right. Ever since he died Hermione had been living a nightmare.  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
  
She rarely slept anymore and so had taken to sitting up at night smelling his clothes and staring at photographs of him. It was at those times when she was thankful for wizard photos as they meant that she could still see his smile and hear his laugh. Sometimes she felt that that was all that kept her sane.  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked out of my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many, many nights  
  
Un-break my  
  
Her thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps coming up behind her. Wiping the tears from her eyes Hermione looked up to see the man standing over her. It was her husband. Without saying a word he reached down a hand and she took it, using his strength to help her stand. When she was back on her feet Draco took his wife in his arms and whispered "I miss him too.", as he looked over her shoulder at their young son's headstone.  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Come back and say you love me  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Sweet darlin'  
  
Without you I just can't go on  
  
Can't go on  
  
Samuel Malfoy  
  
2008-2012  
  
His parents will love and  
miss him for eternity 


End file.
